


l'ouverture

by WhyCantWeGoBack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1980s AU, Bottom Harry, Europe, HIV/AIDS Crisis, M/M, Mild Smut, South France, Top Louis Tomlinson, Villa, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyCantWeGoBack/pseuds/WhyCantWeGoBack
Summary: "though one day i will forget words you spoke, i will forever remember the way you made me feel. until my dying breath i shall never forget the way you touched my skin, my heart and my soul."-lower case intended-english





	l'ouverture

the air is sticky and sweet with the smell of fruit. strawberries for as far as


End file.
